mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Suited For Success/Gallery
Arranging for a fashion show Opal Eye Roll.png|Opal rolls her eyes at Rarity. RaritySewingHerDress.png|Rarity sewing Twilight's Original Dress.png|Twilight's original Gala dress Applejack is concerned.png|Applejack concerned about Rarity spending too much time making the dresses ApplejackRefusal.png|Applejack doesn't want to wear formal attire to the Gala RarityShocked.png|Rarity, shocked that Applejack is unwilling to wear formal attire Fashion show idea.png|Rarity and her friends agree to hold a fashion show of their own Rainbow Crash.png|Rainbow Dash makes quite the entrance. Rainbow Crash 2.png|And also quite the mess. Rarity has an idea.png|"Idea!" RarityandOpalSewing.png|Rarity stitching her dress, with a little help from Opalescence RarityAnnoyed.png|Rarity gets irritated at Twilight and Applejack's rude entry RarityDressDesign.png|Rarity's design sketch of her Gala dress RarityInsisting.png|Rarity insists on making Twilight a new dress Designing the dresses and singing SfS1 Rarity Measuring.png|Rarity measuring a piece of fabric SfS2 Opal spinning.png|Opalescence often falls victim to Rarity's fashion interests. Opal fluffy fur S1E14.png|Fluffy Opalescence. SfS3 Applejack's collar.png|Applejack's collar of her new dress SfS4 Opal playing.png|Opal playing with an ornament from Applejack's dress SfS5 Circle of mannequins.png|Rarity's telekenesis at work SfS6 Pinkie Pie's Dress sketch.png|Rarity's sketch of Pinkie Pie's dress SfS7 Fluttershy's Dress sketch.png|Rarity's sketch of Fluttershy's dress SfS8 Rarity questions Opal.png|Rarity asks Opal about her sketches SfS9 Rainbow Dash's Dress sketch.png|Rarity's sketch of Rainbow Dash's dress SfS10 Rainbow Dash's wreath.png|The laurel of Rainbow Dash's new dress SfS11 Rarity stiching Dash's dress.png|Rainbow Dash's dress in the making Showing the dresses SfS12 A surprise awaits.png|Rarity leads her friends to their new dresses 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png |Anxiousness SfS14 Seeing new dresses for the first time.png|Initial reaction SfS15 Horrified reaction.png|Reaction about half a second later SfS16 Applejack's dress on display.png|Applejack's dress on a mannequin SfS17 Twilight's dress on display.png|Twilight's dress on a mannequin SfS18 Rainbow Dash's dress on display.png|Rainbow Dash's dress on a mannequin SfS19 Fluttershy's dress on display.png|Fluttershy's dress on a mannequin SfS20 Pinkie Pie's dress on display.png|Pinkie Pie's dress on a mannequin SfS21 Rarity hopes for the best.png|Rarity hopes her dresses are good enough 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png|No comment Rainbow Dash she asked E14-W14.png|"She asked." Fluttershy its... S01E14.png|Suprised look Fluttershy ...nice S01E14.png|It's...Nice Revising the dresses Fluttershy S01E14.png|Hello? Fluttershy and Rarity S01E14.png|Don't be shy! Fluttershy1 S01E14.png|Fluttershy doesn't look as impressionable as Rarity would have hoped. Fluttershy and Rarity1 S01E14.png|Um... Fluttershy and Rarity2 S01E14.png|It's...great. Fluttershy2 S01E14.png|But not as cute as me. SfS23 Rarity disheartened.png|Rarity disheartened that her friends don't like their dresses Nice isn't good enough.png|Rarity asking for Fluttershy's honest opinion on the dress Rarity backing Fluttershy into a corner S1E14.png|Tell meh. Rarity pressures Fluttershy S1E14.png|Rarity forcing Fluttershy to tell her what is wrong. Fluttershy3 S01E14.png|You really want to know, huh? Fluttershy being adorable S1E14.png|Inhaling: Getting ready for one heck of a fashion criticism! Fluttershy4 S01E14.png|The shoes are to breezy... Fluttershy5 S01E14.png|Fluttershy ranting about her dress. Fluttershy6 S01E14.png|That was... quite a mouthful! Rarity seeing she got into E14-W14.png|A saddened Rarity realises she's bitten off more than she can chew Twilight technically accurate E14-W14.png|"The stars on my outfit need to be technically accurate." Rarity using sewing machine S1E14.png|My mane's getting ragged! Rarity putting incomplete dress on mannequin S1E14.png|What?! Pinkie Pie0 S01E14.png|Wait until you see it it in the light! Lights shining through window S1E14.png|Wee! Rarity with measuring tape S1E14.png|Wow, Rarity tied herself up. With some help form Fluttershy. Distressed Dressmaking.png|I'm paaaniiickiiing!! Applejack5 S01E14.png|Looing innocent. Applejack6 S01E14.png|Not looking inoccent. Twilight constellation canis major E14-W14.png|"That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor." Birds showing a drawing to Rarity S1E14.png|FRANCE"S IN EQUESTRIA! Fluttershy7 S01E14.png|I spy on earth. Rarity using magic S1E14.png|I have no memory of this "Earth." Applejack7 S01E14.png|Talking. Balloons S1E14.png|More ballons! Candy S1E14.png|Less candy! Pinkie_Pie_9001.png|Optimist. Pinkie 'Whose dress is this' S1E14.png|"Whose dress is this?" Rainbow Dash wants her dress to be cool S1E14.png|The color's fine, just make it cooler. 20percentcoolers1ep14.png|"It needs to be about 20% cooler." Rarity with face on mannequin S1E14.png|Grr! Pinkie Pie1 S01E14.png|All we want... Rainbow Dash walking through S1E14.png|Is what we know. Twilight Sparkle singing S1E14.PNG|And... Fluttershy singing S01E14.png|even... Applejack8 S01E14.png|if you have to fudge it. Pressure.png|make sure it's in our budget! Rarity wants to overcome intimidation S1E14.PNG|iT'S ALL IN THE PRESENTATION! It's all in the presentation! S1E14.PNG|aaaaaaaaaaaa Twilight body cast E14-W14.png|That might prick you. Pinkie Pie2 S01E14.png|Pinkie Pie with a marker in her mouth AotD Finale.png|What a messy shop! Rarity is horrified.png|Holity Toity? He's coming here? To see these dresses? The fashion show DJ Pon-3 S01E14.png|DJ rockin the jam Revised dresses.png|Well they're... different to what Rarity had in mind anyway... Twilight stepping out E14-W14.png Applejack9 S01E14.png Fluttershy8 S01E14.png|A nest? Really? Rainbowdashep14s1.png|Rainbow Dash's 20% cooler outfit. Happy_Pinkie_Pie_in_her_mish_mash_dress.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E14.png S01E14 HoityToity FirstAppearance.png S01E14 HoityToity EndOfCatwalk.png S01E14 HoityToity ClopForCushion.png Applejack10 S01E14.png Applejack11 S01E14.png Twilight realizing their mistake S1E14.png|"Uh oh, I think we overdid it." S01E14 HoityToity EverythingButTheSink.png 1x14 KitchenSink.png|Kitchen sink? What kitchen sink? S01E14 HoityToity Critical.png S01E14 HoityToity Critical2.png Applejack12 S01E14.png|Wait...Why are there extra parts on these boots? Applejack13 S01E14.png Applejack14 S01E14.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E14.png The drama S01E14_Group_walking.png Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|Rarity has been out of sight for days, that even Pinkie Pie is concerned about her welfare. 1x14 TwilightAndRainbow.jpg 1x14 RainbowHoofInMouth.png|Rainbow sticks her hoof in her mouth Wallowing in pity.png|"I want to wallow in... whatever it is a pony is supposed to wallow in! Rarity distraught S1E14.jpg|"I'm so pathe-he-hetic!" Twilight "Now what do we do?" S01E14.png|What do we do now? Twilight "She only has one cat" S01E14.png|She's NOT going to be a "crazy cat lady" Rainbow Dash well how else S1E14.png Twilight posing cool E14-W14.png Rarity's Dress.png|Rarity's Gala dress, ironically stitched by Fluttershy. 1x14 WeGotThisForYou.png|Your dress, remember? 1x14 FluttershyBlush.png|Isn't she cute? S01E14 HoityToity HaventGotAllDay.png S01E14 HoityToity CarouselBoutique.png The second fashion show Rarity magic might.png|Rarity starting her second show with a flash her might. S01E14 HoityToity StunnedByShow.png Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Twilight's Gala dress S01E14 HoityToity GlassesDown.png|Hello, this can't be the same designer... Applejacks's Dress S1E14.png|Applejack's Gala dress S01E14 HoityToity SuddenCravings.png S01E14 HoityToity SuddenCravings2.png PinkiePieGalaDress.png|Pinkie Pie's Gala dress S01E14 HoityToity ShockedByLightning.png|A fashionably shocking moment RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Rainbow Dash's Gala dress S01E14 HoityToity GlassesSlip.png Fluttershy's Dress.png|Fluttershy's Gala dress S01E14 HoityToity WhoIsResponsible.png|* Claps hooves* S01E14 HoityToity BlindedByRarity.png|Too bright to see the style Rarity's Gala Dress.jpg|Rarity's Gala dress Trulyperfect.png|Rarity, Showing off her stuff. All of the Dresses.png|Rarity, continuing to show off her stuff. All of the Dresses 2.png|Rarity, Queen of Fashion. Twilight overly critical E14-W14.png Twilight in other words E14-W14.png S01E14 HoityToity BoutiqueWindow.png Hoity Toity congratulating Rarity S1E14.png|Congratulations Rarity! Category:Season 1 episode galleries